


White Crane

by Serralinda



Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [31]
Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga), ひとりじめマイヒーロー | Hitorijime My Hero, 囀る鳥は羽ばたかない | Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai
Genre: Cursing/Profanity, Lemon, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda
Summary: Yashiro and Doumeki have to clear things up with their past before they can move forward. Aoi and Iku lend a hand.
Relationships: Doumeki Aoi/Sasaki Ikuyoshi, Doumeki Chikara/Yashiro
Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384039
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. The Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm back after a slight delay - holidays mean real-life gets in the way of my writing time a little. No worries, the Tokyo Yaoiverse men are going to continue to love and laugh and cry all over each other. I am going to try and narrow the focus down a little - these big cast stories require too much character juggling :) I'm also probably going to slowly phase out a few couples for now - the Dakaichi cast will take a backseat since the movie's been released. Okay, enough from me - lemons in chapters 3 and 7, comments always welcome.
> 
> My thanks to the mangaka whose properties I raid -
> 
> Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai - Yoneda Kou  
> Super Lovers - Abe Miyuki  
> Hitorijime My Hero - Arii Memeco  
> Finder series (Asami and Kirishima mentioned)- Yamane Ayano

**The Next Day**

Masahiro knocked again on the door to White Fang, wondering what he should do if no one answered. He knew the Kaidou brothers lived next door, but would that be too presumptuous of him? Asaya and Kensuke were getting restless – he knew they weren't taking their new job very seriously, considering it more of a lark than anything else. But for Masahiro, a job was a commitment.

“Coming, Masahiro! I'm coming!”

The three turned to see Iku and Aoi dashing hand in hand up the street. They were glowing with happiness, he noted, Aoi looking especially radiant. _Ah, they did it._ He smiled back at them, always glad to see other people adding love to their lives.

“Sorry to make you wait! There was a party after the premiere last night and uh...we overslept.” Iku quickly unlocked the door and they all went in.

Iku went straight to the coffee grinder, flipping on the lights and other appliances as he passed them. Asaya and Kensuke began setting up the tables while Masahiro inspected the refrigerator in the kitchen to see what needed prepping. He opened the binder with his instructions, to make sure Haru hadn't left any notes or made changes. Aoi, rather than sitting and watching, joined Masahiro.

“If you don't mind, I'm going to make a little breakfast. Iku and I didn't have time. I'll stay out of your way.”

“Don't worry,” he told her, “I'm going to start with chopping a million vegetables, so the stove is all yours.”

She poked her head into the fridge. “Wow, they've got all kinds of stuff in here. Bacon! I'll do an American-style bacon and eggs – I can do that much, even if I'm not a very good cook. Hmm...where would I find sliced bread? Eek!”

Iku had crept up behind her to nibble on her neck. “What a cute noise! C'mon, I'll show you the pantry...” He dragged her off giggling while Masahiro rolled his eyes in amusement. _New lovers are so silly!_

“What are you grinning about?” Masahiro glanced up from his chopping to see Haru wandering in, looking extremely relaxed. Ren followed, walking a little stiffly. _And they're so obvious!_

“Must have been some party last night,” Masahiro said with a wink. “I saw you all on TV – it was weird to see people I know looking like celebrities. Not just you guys, but also Misaki and Usami-sensei and Kamijou and Dr. Nowaki. I met them once at the orphanage where I volunteered over Summer Break.”

“The whole night was a little surreal. I'm worried about some of them. People like Usami-sensei or his brother are rich and powerful enough to withstand public disapproval, but what about people like those teachers or the doctor?” Haru frowned. “It's not going to be easy for some of them, I think.”

“But they didn't kiss or anything in front of the cameras. Not like the others did. Nobody can prove they're gay or whatever.”

Ren said, “Naru warned us. He arranged for Aoi to be our decoy.”

“Decoy? You mean-”

“I was everyone's date last night!” Aoi announced brightly as she and Iku came back into the room. “And I noticed there were others doing the same thing. Each group of men had at least one woman with them. To confuse things, or 'provide deniability' as Naru put it.” She started cooking the bacon.

“We didn't need that though, since your brother and his date didn't care, and the four of us are brothers – on paper at least. Some of the guys there...they are definitely going to be labeled, whether it's true or not. I just hope they don't end up with trouble.” Haru pulled Ren to his side and hugged him. “You said you and Kousuke are going to stop hiding your relationship after you graduate?”

“Well, we aren't going to send out notices or have a party. We're just going to stop actively hiding things. But...Kousuke is applying to some other schools. That way if we're seen, the teacher/student connection won't be as obvious.”

Aoi shot him a glance. “He's your teacher? Is that...?”

“Ah, um...we knew each other before he was my teacher. I mean, we met when I was about fourteen, so...that doesn't really sound any better, does it? Anyway! Age is just a number and he never pressured me into anything.”

“I knew I loved Haru when I was fourteen, maybe even since I was eight and we first met,” Ren told her.

“I knew I loved Kensuke when we were little kids, too,” Asaya said, poking his head into the room. “Iku, the tables are set up. Why are you all in here talking about your love lives? Ren, you're dating your brother?”

“He's not my brother! I'm adopted.”

“Oh. Well...whatever.” Asaya was never interested in anyone besides Kensuke.

“We were talking about the premiere last night and we got off-topic,” Iku told him.

“All those gay guys? Was the movie any good?”

“It's wonderful!” Aoi sighed. “Azumaya and Saijou are so perfect for each other!”

“I guess we'll go see it if Kensuke wants to.”

“You should! I want to go see it again.”

“It's all sold out for weeks,” Masahiro told her. “I tried to get tickets last night after we saw you and the trailer.”

“I'll bet Naru can get you some,” Ren said. “Do you know him? Usami-sama's boyfriend.”

“I've seen him, but we weren't introduced.”

“I'll ask him for you, next time I meet with him,” Aoi said. “I have to go to Hakue today to finish the last bit of my mural, and then I'm painting one for Usami-sama next. Naru's great!”

“Asaya, any sign of Aki or Shima?”

“Yeah, I saw them go past a few minutes ago. Still wearing last night's suits.”

“Hehe, walk of shame. Who did they hook up with?” Iku looked at Haru and Ren.

“No idea. All I got were texts saying they wouldn't be home.” Haru gave Ren a little push. “Go tell them to hurry up. Masahiro, I'll do the sauce for the fish.” He put on an apron and joined Aoi at the stove where she was about to start the eggs.

Kensuke came into the kitchen. “Um, there's a weird guy outside. A couple of ladies, too, but he doesn't look like a customer.”

Iku and Haru exchanged glances and both went out to see. The man did look out of place, wearing a cheap suit with too much gaudy jewelry for early on a Saturday morning. Then Iku got a better look at his face.

“Oh shit. I recognize him.” He opened the door and waved the guy inside and the women came in as well. Iku left Haru to deal with the early customers, dragging Nanahara into the back hallway.

“Hey, man. I'm sorry to show up like this but-”

“Just wait here! Don't talk to anyone.” Iku left him to go get Aoi.


	2. An Innocent Message

**An Innocent Message**

Nanahara stood awkwardly in the hallway of White Fang feeling really out of place. For a street thug-turned-yakuza, it was way too nice. He didn't resent being hidden away from the customers – those ladies...he was sure they'd scream and hit him with their purses if he said so much as “good morning.”

“Who are you and why are you back here?” Three young men were facing him, all dressed like waiters.

“I'm, ah, looking for Doumeki Aoi? That guy told me to wait here – the, err, the one she was kissing at our casino. I saw them on the news last night...you guys were there too, right? I need to talk to Yashiro and I-”

“Sorry, guys!” Aoi's man called, Aoi standing behind him. “I didn't know where to put him. He kind of stands out from the regular customers. Um, we'll handle this, so you can go on into the café.” The three continued past, but the youngest looked back over his shoulder with an expression that set Nanahara's teeth on edge. _Weird kid._

“You're Nanahara, Yashiro's...employee? How did you know to come here?” Aoi asked him.

“Yeah, I was his right-hand man but now that your brother's back...I dunno what I am. But still, I gotta find President. He mentioned this place when they were talking about their plans for last night. And I figured I could track you down and maybe you can get through to your brother.”

“Won't he go to the casino later?”

Nanahara rubbed the back of his head, “Well...President hasn't been showing up regular lately, leaving everything to me and Sugimoto. It's cool – we can run the place if he wants some alone-time with Doumeki or whatever. But he's not answering his phone and we had a couple of visitors last night. I think he needs to know about them before he comes back, and they might be there again tonight. If he just shows up without expecting them...He wouldn't like being surprised.”

Nanahara watched Aoi turning it over. She wasn't what he expected. He had a vague memory of a mousy thing in baggy clothes that had been mistaken for a boy, crying and hanging on Doumeki. But a couple weeks ago she'd infiltrated the casino with a team of guys while dressed like a hooker, then last night on the TV she was like a fancy model, and this morning she looked like a sweet college girl. She wasn't treating him like scum or afraid of him or disgusted. He didn't know what to think about her.

“Who were they?” her man asked. “The people who came looking for Yashiro – who were they?”

Nanahara hesitated. _Who is this guy anyway? He's treating me like normal too. How much does he know?_ “I don't know you, man. No offense, but...”

“Oh, sorry!” Aoi quickly introduced Iku, assuring Nanahara that she had told the guy everything and the two of them would probably be working with Yashiro sometimes. _Huh?_

“O-okay? Tsunakawa came by first. He made some noise about wanting a bigger cut of the take if Yashiro could afford to swan around with celebrities. Misumi showed up a little later – you know he was our boss before? He's been trying to get Yashiro back all this time, and he had a lotta questions. Mentioned that Asami-sama bastard, too. I told them Yashiro got the tickets from Doumeki who got them from you, but I dunno if they bought it.”

“That's not good,” Iku said.

“They both knew Yashiro wouldn't be there, so they tried fishing from me and Sugimoto. We blew them off – it was easy since Yashiro's a sneaky sonofa- uh, a person who don't tell us what he's doing half the time. But they'll be back.”

“Okay, we need to figure this out because I have to be careful how I word things. Um...crap! The eggs!” Aoi turned and ran out.

“The eggs?” Nanahara was totally confused.

“She was making breakfast,” Iku shrugged. “We can't keep standing in the hallway. You mind taking off the jacket and some of that gold? It's a bit much for the café, especially on a Saturday morning.”

“Oh, sure...” Nanahara chose his outfit thinking the place might be classy, but it turned out to be casual. _Shoulda just wore my jeans._ He sighed and took off the flash.

Iku led him back into the main room then to a table off to the side. There were a lot more ladies scattered around and Nanahara gawked at them as they studied him in return. Then there were the waiters – all really good-looking guys.

“Is this place like a secret host club? Is this how the middle-class does it?”

Iku bent over laughing. “That wasn't the plan! But where Haru goes, women follow, so it did turn into something like a host club I guess. Nobody dates the customers though. I keep telling Haru we should raise the prices, but he insists on running this place like a plain old café. He hides in the back most of the time, but that only makes it worse – they wait around hoping to see him.”

“Haru's the white guy who looks like a supermodel?”

“He's half-Japanese, but yeah. You want some coffee?”

Nanahara nodded, and Iku left him. He tried not to, but he made eye contact with a couple of the ladies. One smiled at him and he had to turn away, feeling his face heat up. _What the hell? I feel like I'm gonna get eaten alive. These ladies are scary!_

A plate of eggs, bacon, and toast was plopped down in front of him. Aoi had reappeared with food and Iku brought two coffees, with a hot tea for her.

 _Oh man, it looks good!_ “I...you didn't...”

“Just eat it,” she ordered him. “I was cooking for us anyway.”

Nanahara dug in. You didn't have to tell him twice when food was involved. And it was good – he hadn't had a personal cooked meal in...a long time, anyway. And the coffee was incredible. He tried to eat like a civilized person, but the food made him want to gobble like a pig.

Aoi and Iku ate as well, not much more neatly than him. They also kept giving each other looks and little smiles and were just so cute Nanahara felt embarrassed for them. _If this is normal, I can see why Yashiro wanted Doumeki to go back to it. It's weird but it's also...nice._

Aoi stuck her last strip of bacon in her mouth and took out her phone. She held the phone up to her face in both hands, munching on the bacon and Nanahara couldn't stop himself snickering. Iku was watching her also with a grin on his face. Looking up, she said out of the corner of her mouth, “What?”

“Sorry, but you look just like a hamster smoking a bacon cigar.” Iku ducked as she took a swing at him.

Instead of taking the half-eaten bacon slice out, she crammed it in and chomped, glaring at them. After a big swallow, she said, “I'm usually drawing or using both hands for something while I eat, so don't be surprised by my terrible table manners. How does this sound?”

> “'Hi, Onii-san. Ran into your friend from school. He says Uncle and Grandpa stopped in last night to visit while we were out. They want to meet your new friend and catch up on our lives. Maybe we can get together later and meet with them? Let me know.'”

“That sounds innocent enough, right?” she asked them.

Nanahara stared at her. “What's with that? Why not just tell him?”

“What if our phones were hacked?” Aoi asked him, completely serious.

 _She's been watching too many spy movies,_ Nanahara thought. “Whatever. You think they'll even know what any of that means?”

“We'll see,” she said and hit the send button.


	3. No Lazy Morning

**No Lazy Morning**

Yashiro pulled his pillow over his head to block out the buzzing of Doumeki's phone. He'd taken the battery out of his own, wanting to avoid the real world for just a little longer.

 _Now I'm wide awake, damn it._ He turned his head to look at the sleeping giant beside him, torn between a desire to kiss him awake and to slam him in the head with a pillow. He did neither. Instead, he traced the cheek scar with a feather-light caress before tossing blankets aside and walking naked across the bedroom to the dresser.

The text from Aoi took him a minute to decipher. He still wasn't sure exactly who she was referring to - “Friend from school, uncle, grandpa?” - but clearly, someone had shown up asking questions. _Grandpa might refer to Misumi, which means Nanahara must be the friend? Who's the “uncle” then? Bleh._ He got back under the covers, snuggling up spoon-fashion to Doumeki's warm chest.

A big arm snaked around him and a big something else poked his backside. Doumeki's breath was hot on the nape of his neck as he began trailing kisses up to Yashiro's ear. _So many firsts,_ Yashiro thought, the movie from last night popping into mind. His first time living with someone, waking up beside them, having lazy morning sex. Whatever he'd felt for Kageyama all those years – this was Yashiro's first real love and his second chance at it as well. Strange coincidence?

Doumeki's hand wandered downward and Yashiro wiggled until there was a huge, caseless wiener (as he'd once jokingly referred to it) caught between his thighs. It wasn't soft though - Doumeki had long-since recovered from his impotence. A breathy moan escaped him as Doumeki moved, creating friction from his ass to his balls.

Doumeki's hand gently stroked Yashiro's growing erection and he didn't know if he should thrust backward into Doumeki's pelvis or forward into his grip. He wanted both, he wanted more, and he was enjoying not getting either. Teasing was its own form of torture, he'd learned.

Soon enough, teasing lost its appeal and Doumeki pushed Yashiro face down into the pillows and his suddenly-slick finger into Yashiro's ass. _How does he find the lube so fast?_ was Yashiro's last coherent thought. Then he was invaded and his brain shut off.

Muffled moans and Doumeki's grunts, bedsprings creaking - no other noises intruded into their cozy living arrangement on the top floor of a small office building. It had been illegally converted into an apartment for the previous owner's clandestine affairs. Yashiro liked that about it when he bought the building - it had a sordid, naughty history.

Early on a Saturday morning, they had the entire building to themselves. When Doumeki pulled Yashiro upright against his chest, Yashiro was free to cry out as loudly as he wished.

“Good! Fuck, yes!” He slammed himself downward, loving the thick length of Doumeki driving so deep inside him it ached. Doumeki's fingers gripped his hips hard, adding more bruises to those from the night before. “Uhnn! Ahh!” His skin felt raw, ultra-sensitive, exposed in a way that had nothing to do with nakedness. Keening, gasping, begging...he fought to stay upright until Doumeki bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. His orgasm was so strong he passed out. 

* * *

Doumeki felt Yashiro go limp as he thrust a few more times and came, calling out, “Boss, Boss! I love you!” He clasped his lover tight to his chest, panting hard. “Boss?” No sarcastic remark, no half-hearted protests or insults. He turned Yashiro around and realized he was out cold.

A moment of panic, followed by tenderness as he gazed at the peaceful expression on Yashiro's face. He knew it was only with him that Yashiro could relax completely because he trusted Doumeki. Trusted him now with heart as well as body. _Body...I bruised him, I bit him. I said I wouldn't hurt him, but he likes it. Is it alright?_ Doumeki didn't know and was afraid that he might do real damage someday. _I won't, though. I love him too much._

Carefully disengaging, he laid Yashiro down and went into the bathroom to start the water heating, quickly making do with cold water for himself and grabbing a robe. Next, he went to the kitchenette and rummaged through the little refrigerator. Neither of them were cooks, so there wasn't much. _I wonder if there's a restaurant nearby that we could arrange deliveries from...We'll go out,_ he decided.

Back in the bedroom, he picked up his phone intending to search for a local diner. _A text. That's right. It's why we woke up._ He read Aoi's message. _Aoi's says “we” - is she with Iku?_ He thought back to what she'd said the night before, that Iku lived near White Fang. _We can eat there._ He wrote her back, saying they'd come to White Fang in about an hour.

The water was hot, so he filled the bathtub and carried Yashiro in. Yashiro woke up while Doumeki was washing him.

“So much for lazy morning sex,” he joked. “Not that I'm complaining!”

“I got carried away. I'm sorry.” Doumeki dabbed at the bite mark.

“I loved it, so stop feeling guilty.”

“It's not guilt. I'm worried I'll go too far and you won't try to stop me.”

Yashiro twisted around on the little bathing stool. “Look at me.” Doumeki met his eyes, had a random thought about not being able to tell one was blinded. “I'm fine! You...even when you get carried away with me, you're still not violent, there's no anger in you. Believe me. I've been with truly violent people – you are not one of them. You're passionate and, well...you're very strong. I thought you wouldn't be able to satisfy me, you know. But it's almost scary how well we match. So stop looking like a sad little brat who spilled his milk. It's too adorable.”

Doumeki's heart lightened a bit. Yashiro taking the trouble to reassure him was a rare thing and he treasured it more than the words. He held Yashiro's hand while he moved over to the tub and sank into the water.

“You are the brat, Boss. You ignored my sister's text. Sounds like Misumi and maybe Tsunakawa stopped in at the casino.”

“Tsunakawa! That's who she meant by 'uncle?'” Yashiro laughed. “We need to get the office set up downstairs and organize a better way to communicate. All these weird texts are too silly. Damn, I wanted to enjoy this weekend. Fucking Misumi, ruining our honeymoon.”

“Boss!” He felt his cheeks heat up.

“Hehe, I can still embarrass you! I've never been in a relationship, Doumeki. I intend to act like the most idiot lovesick schoolboy you've ever seen! This is fun!” He splashed some water at Doumeki's face.

Sputtering, Doumeki stared at Yashiro and fought to keep an answering grin off his face. “You!” He glared at Yashiro, water dripping off his chin.

“Uh oh! I've been bad! Punish me?”

“I won't punish you – that's worse, right?”

“Not fair!” Yashiro pouted.

“I'll buy you breakfast, once you get out and put some clothes on.”

“Ooh, our third date. Wait a minute...We're going to meet your sister, aren't we?” Yashiro sighed and sank under the water. Doumeki left him there blowing bubbles.

Half an hour later, washed and dressed, they headed out.


	4. Sharp Eyes

**Sharp Eyes**

By the time Doumeki and Yashiro arrived at White Fang, Nanahara was under siege. The women customers wanted to know who he was...and they wanted his table. Never in all his years as a street thug and yakuza had he been bullied like this. _I can't punch ladies, can I?_ Half of them were giving him the evil eye for hogging a four-seat and the other half were flirting with him!

Yashiro didn't say anything at first, just slapped down a pile of special-edition newspapers and gossip rags. He and Doumeki sat and the admirers and the threateners backed away to discuss the newcomers. Doumeki's hands were full with several shopping bags which he placed on the floor.

“Look!” Yashiro crowed, opening one publication. “We're on page 5! 'Mystery couple!' Not one of these managed to identify us overnight. I'm surprised – there are certainly people who could provide all sorts of nasty information. I suppose they don't want to expose themselves to journalists.”

Aoi joined them, Iku right behind her with coffees for the couple.

“Aoi, how could you go off and leave me here alone?” Nanahara whined. During their shared breakfast and the following conversation, Nanahara had found himself sucked into the couple's aura. They treated him like a friend, and he responded without thought. Together, the three of them discussed the new business and traded stories until Nanahara lost any sense of “them” and “me.”

“I thought they deserved their chance,” she teased. “I was getting dark looks too! Meet anyone you liked?”

“...! As if any of them would really want someone like me!”

“Why not? You're a good-looking guy with a job. They aren't porcelain dolls, you know.”

Yashiro and Doumeki were gaping at them. “What the hell, Nanahara? Since when do you need protection from anyone? Or dating advice? And why are you so friendly with Doumeki's sister?” Yashiro asked.

“I've been here over two hours, President. She and Iku are with us now, right? We've been talking – you didn't tell me a lotta things.”

“I...” Yashiro looked from Nanahara to Iku and Aoi. “I guess so. This probably isn't the best place to discuss business, but we're here, so let's talk. And I'm hungry!” He took up a menu. “How's the nikujaga*?”

Iku went off to get the food while Nanahara and Aoi filled them in on Tsunakawa's and Misumi's visits.

“Tsunakawa was just fishing, President, but Misumi looked pissed off. Not only about Tsunakawa finding us, but because Doumeki's back. And he brought up Asami-sama's name. Is he jealous? I mean, you and Misumi...”

“Don't be absurd. We haven't been like that for years. No, he's been pushing me to rejoin the family. He must think Doumeki will be another distraction. I can set Misumi straight and Tsunakawa is a nothing. The one we have to be careful of is Asami-sama. We can't be too connected to him, but we should use his reputation as well. They'll keep their distance with his name in the mix, even if it's only because they don't want to cross his path.”

Nanahara was confused. “How do we do that?”

“You bring up his name, then you totally deny that we have anything to do with him. Most sincerely. A lot.”

“Huh?”

Yashiro rolled his eyes. “Half the people will think we're lying and they'll back off because they're afraid of him. The other half will believe us and they'll drop the subject because why would Asami-sama bother with rejects like us? Either way, no one wants to poke a sleeping dragon.”

“Um...sure. If you say so, President.”

“I say so. You - just be your usual, idiot self. And let's drop the 'President' title.” Yashiro turned to Doumeki. “And you – no more calling me 'Boss*.'”

“What're we supposed to call you?”

“'Boss.'” [Japanese pronunciation Bos-u]

“'Boss,'” Nanahara practiced. “Why the change?”

“It doesn't hold a certain rank like in the yakuza, and it's not so pretentious as 'President' – I'm not running some big corporation. 'Boss' fits.”

“If you say so, Boss.”

Iku came back with their bowls, pulled up a fifth chair, and joined them. He picked up one of the more gossipy magazines and stared at the cover photo of Saijou and Takato. “I guess it's a hit?”

“Nearly every paper in the station store has them on the front,” Doumeki told him. “B-Boss bought them all. Our picture is only in a few, but we saw you two in a couple. And the Kaidou – they were named and so was this place.”

“That's why there are a lot of new faces in the crowd today. Even some of Haru's old customers from the host club showed up. It's like a madhouse in here, but we have all hands on deck and only so many seats. Hopefully, some of them will give up and go away. Haru's not going to come out of the kitchen.”

Yashiro looked up from his nikujaga. “We really need to find a computer geek. A picture of us popping up in social media right now would strengthen the idea that Doumeki and I were at the premiere with you and not Asami-sama. And I need some business cards quickly with some kind of logo.”

“I'll be right back!” Aoi jumped up.

“Boss, I've already seen three different people taking pictures of us with their phones. I think you don't have to worry about that.” Doumeki hadn't slacked off on his security duties.

“You're going to start a business like Asami-sama suggested?” Nanahara was used to Yashiro's whims, but this was quick even for him. “What about the casino?”

“We'll keep the casino going for now. I'm going to take a page from Asami-sama and install some better surveillance there. I'm going to give it to you and Sugimoto since he's so good with money matters and you run it fine on your own. I want you to work out some deal with Tsunakawa so you don't have to move it the way we did before. Offer him a bigger cut if he can keep the cops from shutting it down once they find it.”

Aoi came back, Aki in tow with his laptop. “Iku, can you watch Asaya? He knows what to do now, but he's still shaky on the menu. You need some design work done, Yashiro? I can do a business card fast if it's plain, but a logo might take a day or two.”

“Yes! Aoi, you're a darling! Doumeki, the new phone number. Simple is fine.”

Doumeki pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to Aki. On it was written some information and a phone number.

“'Surodoi me*.' I like the company name,” Aki said. “I can do this really fast if you don't want anything else on the card. No address?”

“No, we don't want people just dropping in.”

While Aki pulled up a business card template on his laptop, Aoi produced a small tablet with a stylus and started sketching, glancing at her brother. “Leave a space for a design,” she said.

By the time Aki chose a font and arranged the information on the card Aoi was done drawing. She sent the image to Aki, he opened it and added it to the card. They made some adjustments, fiddling with placement and sizes, then both smiled and shook hands.

“Done! What do you think?” Aki turned the laptop around so they could all see it.

Nanahara gaped. In just fifteen minutes they had produced an impressive, elegant, professional card with a striking image.

“Perfection!” Yashiro declared. “I see why you are going to be working together. And Aoi...I love the way you drew Doumeki's eyes.”

Aki did some clicking and typing and Doumeki's phone buzzed. “I sent you the file. You can take that to any printer and they'll make the cards for you. I have to get back to work.” He traded places with Iku again.

Doumeki opened one of the shopping bags stuffed beneath his chair and took out four pre-paid cell phone packages. He gave one to Nanahara, Aoi, and Iku, keeping the last for himself. They opened them and turned on the phones, then traded numbers all around.

“Aoi, no more of those crazy messages,” Yashiro told her. “As long as you don't use names, you can be much clearer on these phones. And pass on the numbers to that Kirishima fellow. We have an office, but it's not set up yet. We'll get that done by next week. I have no idea if we'll need your assistance – it will depend on what Asami-sama sends our way. Oh, and ask about that cop – he keeps leaving me annoying messages.”

“Will do, Boss!” She gave him a cheeky salute.

“Hmm. Maybe the yakuza should add more women to its ranks. It's so outdated! Nanahara, go back to the casino and fill Sugimoto in. Doumeki and I will be there later.”

Nanahara stood up, glad to be finally escaping the cafe. He wasn't sure about this new business thing, but he had absolute trust in Yashiro. He was propositioned three times on his way out and – keeping in mind what Aoi had said – he exchanged phone numbers with the prettiest. _Might not be so bad, this lifestyle._ His step had a spring in it as he headed for the station.

* * *

_*Nikujaga_ – a type of hearty soup or stew with meat and potatoes

 _*Up to now_ , Nanahara has been using Shachō – president or general manager of a company, and Doumeki has been saying Gashira – short for Waka-gashira, Yashiro's old position in the yakuza.

 _*Surudoi me_ \- “Sharp eyes” - let's pretend the whole card is written in kanji and kana.


	5. Clearing the Air

**Clearing the Air**

Amou was in a bit of a bind as he silently drove the car, sneaking glances at his boss in the rearview mirror. Misumi was determined to talk with Yashiro, Doumeki, and Tsunakawa, and that might expose Amou's meddling in something he shouldn't have been involved with. As Misumi's right-hand man, Amou was loyal to him only but helping Doumeki find a place with another family could be taken as a betrayal.

Amou wasn't sure how Misumi felt about Doumeki, aside from disapproving of his relationship with Yashiro. Amou wasn't sure how Misumi felt about Yashiro anymore, for that matter. Sex partners at the beginning, they had eventually morphed into a sort of parent/wayward child relationship. Once Yashiro left the yakuza, an easy camaraderie grew between the two men that Amou envied. They treated each other like equals. Amou, too invested in the yakuza way of life, could never act so casually with Misumi.

One thing Amou was sure of – Misumi wanted Yashiro working for him again. It had taken a long time for the family to settle down after the Hirata affair and Misumi inheriting the family. But now things were running smoothly – almost too smoothly, giving Misumi the confidence that he could bring Yashiro back into the system.

Amou didn't understand it. Yashiro was incredibly clever and resourceful but he had no discipline and also disdained the proprieties and customs of yakuza life. His very presence was an offense to many and even those who liked him on a personal level thought he was a terrible yakuza boss. Yashiro was more of a liability than an asset, in Amou's estimation. Misumi refused to see that Yashiro had grown beyond being anyone's subordinate, and especially Misumi's.

 _Maybe the meeting tonight will finally prove that to Misumi._ Yashiro had contacted them to arrange a dinner together with Tsunakawa at Misumi's favorite Chinese restaurant. It was going to be tense. Tsunakawa was angry with Misumi for hiding Yashiro's presence, Misumi was angry with Tsunakawa for taking Doumeki in and not happy with Yashiro's constant refusals to return. Then they had appeared on television, of all things. As a couple. _Just what the hell was Yashiro thinking, to expose himself in that way?_

Amou parked in front of the restaurant and followed Misumi through the main dining area to a private room in the back. There they stopped short, mouths dropping open.

Doumeki was seated on the floor at the low table, Yashiro's head in his lap. They were murmuring to each other, Doumeki playing with Yashiro's hair. Beside Doumeki sat a young man and woman, equally absorbed with each other. The mood was intimate and loving and sweet. It made Misumi and Amou feel like interlopers crudely intruding on a very private moment and put them both off-balance.

“Oh good, you're here,” Yashiro said, not bothering to sit up. The younger couple did adjust their posture, showing some nervousness. Amou recognized them from the pictures, they had been in the same group. “Come in! Don't stand there like door-to-door salesmen.”

After a moment of hesitation, Misumi took a seat across the table from them. Amou made to stand behind his boss, but Yashiro directed him to sit as well. Misumi frowned but nodded his permission, so Amou gingerly sat beside him.

Doumeki didn't look up from Yashiro. _Is he angry with me? I kept Yashiro's location a secret from him – he must know that by now. But if Yashiro had known Doumeki was still in the yakuza, he likely would have run even farther away, which would have upset Misumi. Or would Yashiro have rejoined us, Doumeki at his side?_

Tsunakawa arrived without bringing any underlings in and had almost the exact same reaction, halting in the doorway. He was more amused by the lovers though. _How much did he learn about Doumeki's past? I doubt Doumeki told him anything, but Tsunakawa was poking around._ Amou sighed. _This is going to be a mess, isn't it?_

Once Tsunakawa was seated, Yashiro sat up and made introductions. _So that is Doumeki's sister and her boyfriend. Why the fuck did Yashiro invite them?_ Amou was getting more and more uncomfortable. He was a planner and a plotter by nature and Yashiro acted completely at random, impossible to predict.

“Well, you've got us all here, Yashiro. Why?” Misumi asked.

“It seems there's been a lot of misunderstandings and a lack of communication between us. I thought we should sort things out. Let's all ask the burning questions and try to answer sincerely. How does that sound?”

Misumi and Tsunakawa exchanged looks. “That's fine with me,” Tsunakawa said. “I don't have anything to hide.”

That was a challenge Misumi had to match. “Ask away, Yashiro.”

“Food first! I ordered a huge selection and it should be...ah, here it comes.” A line of waiters trooped in and covered the table in dishes, then marched out again. “Excellent!” Yashiro clapped his hands together. “Itadakimasu!”

After a few bites, Iku broke the silence. “This is fantastic! Do you like Chinese, Aoi? I don't know of any good restaurants in our area.”

“I haven't eaten it much, but I like this. We don't eat out very often, and when we do my mother likes Italian. There's a nice little place near our apartment. What about you, Yashiro? What's your favorite food?”

“Oh, I don't have a favorite. I'm not picky. Well...maybe huge, caseless wiener.” Doumeki choked on a bite of spring roll.

“Onii-san used to love hamburg steak.”

“I still do,” Doumeki said, his first words since the others arrived.

“That's my daughter's favorite,” Tsunakawa joined in. “Niki's very upset with you, Doumeki. I had to explain to her that you left us for a lover. She said you can keep your lover as long as you come back. I told her that wasn't going to happen and she kicked me.”

“She sent me a text calling me a lot of bad names. I don't know where she learned them. I told her I was sorry.”

“His daughter? Should I be jealous?” Yashiro didn't look very worried.

“Niki's nine. She considered Doumeki to be her pet dog.” Yashiro laughed.

“I met her once,” Aoi told them. “She was very precocious.”

Misumi was getting more and more irritated, Amou could tell. “Yashiro, all this domesticity is nice, but can we drop the small talk? What did you want to ask or say?”

“Getting impatient in your old age! Fine, I'll start. Tsunakawa, I'm selling the casino to my men, Nanahara and Sugimoto. You can deal with them from now on. I honestly didn't know I was in your territory – I never paid much attention. And Misumi only just found me before you did, since I moved it around and made a game of making him hunt me down each time.”

Tsunakawa raised an eyebrow. “So he wasn't hiding you from me and I shouldn't be upset with him?”

“Exactly. And I have a question for you. Were you aware of Doumeki's history with me?”

“Yes and no. I did learn he was part of your disbanded crew a little while ago when I looked into his past. I wanted to be sure he wasn't a former Gouda family member since they were ruined around the same time. But he never told me anything about his history and I had no idea you were...more than boss and underling.” Amou released the breath he'd been holding. Tsunakawa hadn't revealed that Amou introduced Doumeki to him.

“You didn't seem all that surprised that night at the casino.”

Tsunakawa took a moment, then said, “I had Doumeki followed the day he met his sister in the park. Their conversation was recorded. I brought him with me to the casino deliberately, to see what would happen.” Doumeki's eyes locked on him. “Yes, I spied on you, because you refused to talk about your past. I was planning to invite you to join our family officially but I had to be sure. You impressed me, Doumeki.”

“I...thank you. I'm sorry for leaving the way I did.” Aoi's face flushed and Amou wondered what they had talked about for her to react that way.

“Well, it's better you found each other before that happened. It was strange timing, that we would get a tip about Yashiro's casino just a few days later.”

“Uh...that's my fault, I think,” Aoi told them. “I started trying to find Yashiro on my own and I asked a lot of questions before I finally heard he might be running that place. I probably talked to the wrong people and exposed him to...err.”

“That was quite the disguise you were wearing. I wouldn't have recognized you.”

“Well, I made a mess of things. That's what I get for trying to be a spy,” she laughed weakly. “I'll just stick to art from now on.”

Tsunakawa's questions answered, it was Misumi's turn.


	6. Weaknesses and Strengths

**Weaknesses and Strengths**

Yashiro, like a hawk spotting a mouse, snapped his attention toward Misumi.

“Misumi, you are friendly with Tsunakawa most of the time – you never noticed Doumeki among his men?” Yashiro's tone made it clear this was a very important question to him. “You weren't hiding that from me all this time?”

“No. I had no idea. Not that I would have told you if I did. You were better off without him, Yashiro. That's why you left him behind, isn't it?” Amou was surprised. Misumi wasn't pulling any punches or trying to dodge.

“You never liked him. Why?”

“Because you let him get too close. I know Nanahara and Sugimoto are devoted to you, Yashiro. Your men are hand-picked by you because they adore you – whether you admit it or not. But you never showed an interest in them like you did with Doumeki. Not even Ryuuzaki, and I'm pretty sure he was in love with you, though he hid it well. But there was Doumeki, trailing around behind you like a lovesick puppy and you were allowing him all sorts of liberties. That sort of thing is a weakness, Yashiro, and you know it. It makes you vulnerable.”

“Were you jealous? That I didn't follow _you_ around like a lovesick puppy?”

“No,” Misumi sighed. “But I know what it's like to lose someone who's close to you, Yashiro. You had enough issues already. And I was right. If you had a normal bodyguard you would have taken him with you to that confrontation with Hirata. Instead, you left Doumeki behind to keep him safe, and that almost got both of you killed. It's why loved ones are kept completely separate from the business – they are distracting and we make poor decisions when we get emotional.”

“You're talking about Kurobane.”

“He was my best friend. He was reckless in getting revenge for my sake. And Hirata's jealousy over our friendship drove him to murder. I've lived with Kurobane's death on my shoulders ever since. I didn't want that for you, Yashiro. Doumeki reminds me of him – someone who is good, who deserves a better life than the yakuza, and with a family to keep safe.” Misumi looked at Aoi.

Amou could see that Misumi had struck a chord within Yashiro. “Do you think I deserve the life of the yakuza, Misumi?” Yashiro asked quietly.

“I...” Misumi swallowed hard. “I didn't know you wanted anything else, Yashiro. You seemed determined to die early when we first met. At least in the yakuza, I could protect you from yourself. You didn't fit in, but you survived and made a lot of money, though no one but me appreciated that. After you left, you didn't seem happy running the casino.”

“You're a hypocrite, Misumi. I'm as much of a weakness to you as Doumeki ever was for me. The families hate me and look down on you for supporting me all those years. Hirata tried to kill me for the same reason he killed Kurobane. If I chose my men for poor reasons, I got it from you. Yet here you are, asking me over and over to come back. I'm going to do us both a favor. I'm telling you right now – I will never come back to the yakuza.”

“That's why you called me here – to cut our ties for once and all? Are you going to Asami?”

“Asami? What would he want with me?” Yashiro looked genuinely shocked. Amou thought it a wild idea with no merit, but Misumi had brought Asami's name up several times since seeing footage of the premiere.

“You were both at the premiere last night.”

“Don't be absurd. There were a couple hundred people at that event. We got the tickets from Aoi. She's doing some art job for that Naruse guy. I couldn't resist the chance to get all dolled up and show off my new boyfriend.”

“Yashiro...”

“I meant it, Misumi. I'm done with the yakuza. Doumeki and I are starting a business together.” He handed Misumi and Tsunakawa each a business card. “I will work for either of you, should you need my services. No special pricing though! You'll pay the going rate – once I decide what it is.”

“'Business Consultant?' What the hell is that?” Misumi handed the card to Amou to hold. Amou studied it, recognized the eyes as Doumeki's. He looked up to find the real ones watching him and it sent a shiver down his spine. Doumeki might keep silent because Amou had helped him, but he wasn't happy about being separated from Yashiro for so long.

“Information broker. Investment advisor. Situation analyst. I'm good at gathering data, I always was. How do you think I managed to figure out what Hirata was up to and then to turn the tables on him? It was because I knew things and put two and two together to get four. In the yakuza, I couldn't use that information most of the time – can't snitch on a brother, loyalty to your superiors, don't mess with another group's business, honor among thieves, and so on. All that yakuza bullshit.” Yashiro smiled at them.

“Well, now I'm free to gather all the gossip and rumors and half-truths I want, put them together like a puzzle, then to sell my conclusions to whoever hired me. You want my advice, make an appointment and I'll consider it. I'm not beholden to anyone but my employees. We won't be doing anything very dangerous or openly making enemies. None of us will be a threat or a rival to anyone in the families. I can still help you – just on my own terms.”

Misumi sat quietly, thinking it through. “You did it. You found a place for yourself.”

“I'm making a place for myself. With some help.” He held out his hand and Doumeki took it. Solid, devoted, surprisingly tender Doumeki. Amou still couldn't wrap his head around it.

“That's all I ever wanted for you, Yashiro. If you're happy with it, then I'm glad.”

“Are you? You look like you just stepped in dogshit, sentimental fool.”

“You're an asshole! I should have left you to freeze to death that night. Who gets dumped naked in an alley then lies there whistling?”

“I would have gotten up eventually. But think of all the fun times we had! Remember that time I fucked-”

“Enough! Damn you, Yashiro! How much is it going to cost me to hire you?”

“Your cock and one of your balls. Unless you can't get it up anymore, Old Man. In that case, I'll take both your balls and leave you something to piss with.”

Misumi roared with laughter. Tsunakawa shook his head as if giving up on trying to understand the crazy. Iku was blushing at the salty language while Aoi ignored it completely, too busy exchanging grins with her brother to care. The conversation shifted into light banter and discussion of the movie while Yashiro and Doumeki fed each other like idiots and Iku and Aoi sparkled and Tsunakawa bragged about his daughter.

Only Amou sat silent and aloof from the cozy aura he didn't understand. Yashiro had done it again – charmed Misumi, smoothed things over with Tsunakawa, come up with a plan, found new friends. All disasters averted. The man was a piece of cork that refused to sink.

“Amou,” Misumi broke into his thoughts.

“Yes, Boss?”

“Fall in love. Soon. Give your heart to something other than the business.”

“Hah?”

“That's an order.” Misumi turned back to the others, leaving Amou totally bewildered. _What the hell did he mean? I don't have time for nonsense, I have to keep him in line 24/7!_

Someday, Amou would figure out what Misumi meant and it would turn his world upside down.


	7. Names

**Names**

The next morning started off the same but different. Doumeki woke up to find his cock being sucked. Just as he became aware of that, Yashiro climbed on top and impaled himself.

“Ungh! Fuck, you're huge!”

 _Tight! Hot and tight and so, so good._ He opened his eyes and gazed up at Yashiro, face contorted in pain/pleasure. _So beautiful, but..._

“B-boss! You didn't...does it hurt?”

“Shut up! Of course, it hurts, damn monster cock!” He started to move. “Oh god! I love it!”

Doumeki gave up worrying, stopped thinking altogether. Sitting up, he manhandled them both into a different position. Kneeling with Yashiro astraddle his lap, he curled his arms under Yashiro's and grasped his shoulders. This way he could pull Yashiro down while thrusting upward.

But even with his lower half pounding into Yashiro, his mouth was delicately licking and kissing Yashiro's neck. The feel of Yashiro's soft hair brushing against his face, his panting cries and gasps of foul language, his legs wrapped tight around Doumeki's waist, the taste of his salty sweat – everything that was Yashiro felt right. Here, with this man in his arms, Doumeki found a peace and acceptance he'd never known.

“Ah! Yes!” Yashiro's cries became more high-pitched, a sign Doumeki now recognized. He caught them in his mouth, entwined their tongues. Then Yashiro's entire body went rigid before twitching with the spasms of his climax. Doumeki would have kept going but Yashiro moaned, “Chikara,” into his ear and almost instantly his cock swelled even larger. A few more frenzied thrusts and he crashed over the edge into oblivion.

“Boss...are you okay?”

“Hakaku*,” Yashiro whispered against his throat. “Will you call me that?”

 _Is it...?_ “Hakaku. My love.” It came out more like a growl than Doumeki planned, his voice low and rough with emotion.

He felt hot tears on his shoulder as Yashiro ran the fingers of one hand through his short hair and the other traced the bumps of his spine. A sniffle, then Yashiro told him, “No one has called me that in a very, very long time. Don't tell anyone – I don't really like it.”

“It's beautiful, just like you.”

“Most of my life, I've felt more like a dirty pigeon squabbling for scraps and shitting on statues in the park. I don't remember my father, but since he left me with nothing but his lousy name, I thought it fitting to drag that name through the mud. With you though...I'm a different person with you. I can be Hakaku when we're alone together like this.”

They sat there holding each other a little longer before Yashiro began to squirm.

“I keep trying for that mythical 'lazy morning sex' I've heard about and failing. Maybe tomorrow! Carry me to the shower – I already turned on the water heater. Today we go shopping. We have an office to set up.”

“Yes, Boss.” Doumeki stood up with them still connected and walked toward the bathroom. They got distracted in the shower but did eventually make it to the shops. There was no stopping them now.

**I hope you all don't mind me focusing on this couple so much. I adore them, but I will be featuring other favorites now that Doumeki and Yashiro are all set to move forward, I promise. Next, we'll see if anyone suffers when they go back to work after the premiere weekend. Tokyo Yaoiverse's Hot Hunks salute you the best way!**

*Hakaku – white crane. I hesitated a long time before choosing a given name for Yashiro, but I don't think Sensei is ever going to tell us what it really is. I thought a bird name is fitting, and the crane is a Japanese symbol of good fortune and longevity, as well as being called the “bird of happiness.” Plus, they're absolutely gorgeous and elegant, just like Yashiro.


End file.
